At almost every place, for recreation or professional purposes, people are generally involved in many outdoor sporting activities including games such as golf, football, and baseball. Such typical activities generally involve playing with a ball and other equipment. During these activities, balls generally traverse from one place to another through the entire playground. Often, especially in the game of golf, the ball can get lost, causing players to spend a lot of time in searching for the ball after it has been hit by the club during play of the game.
There are existing tracking systems that keep a track of the balls during the sporting activity. A majority of these existing tracking systems use a variety of cameras to capture the movement of the ball during a game. Using cameras to consistently capture the movement of the ball during the game may be a costly affair. Further, the ball may land in an area that is not be in a capturing zone of the cameras. Again, a camera based tracking system is not an effective solution in unfavorable weather conditions such as fog, rain and the like.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, there is a need for a tracking system that is capable of tracking the ball used in a sport activity in a reliable manner in all weather conditions. Further, the tracking system should also be cost effective.